Playdate: A Cee Cee and Lucy P Story
by Ella-and-Frankie-Inc
Summary: Castles and wizards, princesses and magic coins--adventures in babysitting takes on new meaning for Booth as Cee Cee and her bestest friend Lucy P enlist him in a game of pretend.


**A/N: Once upon a time, a writer named Willi and a writer named Ana came up with a grand plan. Both were fair and pretty and smart as hell too, so they decided that it was high time that two special little girls, best of friends really, had the chance for a playdate.**

**So before they knew it, the mind melding began...and they pulled out their magic pens (the ones with the five foot feathers that made you write like Jane Austen) and they scribbled away...**

**Thus began the epic fairy tale of Cee Cee and Lucy P and the very heroic and very handsome Prince that came to their rescue.**

**And the kingdom rejoiced (as they always did when presented with a bit o'fluff) and all was right with the world.**

**(For more adventures with Lucy P and Cee Cee, check out the links in our profile!)**

Eyes intent on the screen in front of him, Booth reached into the bowl at his side to snag another chip. Great game on the television. Food within easy reach, and the kids playing quietly in the other room. This babysitting thing was no big deal. He had no idea what Temperance had been so worried about.

He had everything under control.

But then his sniper senses kicked in and he had a feeling that someone or something was watching him. It turned out to be two somethings, two little girls, whose eyes peered at him from around the corner. "Daddy?" Cee Cee said quietly. "Yes?" he replied, stifling a chuckle as the two little girls attempted to be stealthy.

That didn't last long however, because suddenly they both came rushing up to him. "Daddy, can you play with us?" Cee Cee begged.

"Puh-leease, Mr. B?" Her friend Lucy pleaded.

"Yeah, Daddy. It'll be lotsa fun." Cee Cee added.

"And Cee Cee says you're realllly good at playing pretend." Lucy encouraged.

"And Parker says he won't be a prince..."

"And we need a prince to save the princess..."

"And the fairies, don't forget the fairies, Lucy."

Booth's eyes widened as he struggled to keep up with the rapid fire explanations, each of them stepping in as the other paused to take a breath.

He was beginning to get an inkling as to why Brennan had had that odd look of worry and relief on her face as she hurried out the door that morning.

He looked into the pleading eyes of his daughter and her friend, whom Cee Cee had called 'her favourtist friend in the whole 'tire world' and found himself submitting to them. He took a longing glance at the game and the snacks and then turned and held his hand out to the girls

They jumped in delight and screamed. "Yeah, Daddy's going to play." Cee Cee said excitingly.

They pulled on his hand and dragged him off to Cee Cee's room, so fast he could barely keep up. He was in trouble and he knew it.

xxxxxxx

"Daddy, I think you look just like a real prince! You're gonna be good at rescuing us, I can tell!" Cee Cee said as she admired the costume they had made for him.

"Mm-hm, Mr. B. I think you look just like Sir Handsome looks in the book. See?" Lucy held up an open book, the page covered in colorful pictures of a fairy tale prince on a white horse.

Booth looked at himself in the mirror, not quite believing his eyes. One of Brennan's scarves was wound tightly around his head; his favorite tie had become a sash around his waist. A wrapping paper tube served as his sword, and God help him, one of Brennan's clunky necklaces was his "magic" medallion.

"Well," he thought. "In for a penny, in for a pound."

He turned to the girls, and winked.

"You know, I think something is missing though. I'll be right back."

He went into Parker's room, where he saw his son lying on the bed, reading a book. "Good book?" Parker looked up and began to laugh. "Nice, dad." he said.

"Hey, I'm a prince." Booth replied. He went to the corner of the room to fetch Parker's old rocking horse. He had it since he was a baby, and insisted on still keeping it around. Booth didn't care. It was one of the last remnants of boy's younger childhood. Parker seemed to be growing up too fast for Booth's liking.

"Mind if I borrow this?" he asked.

Parker nodded and grinned and turned back to his book.

He headed back into Cee Cee's room. "Here we go." he said proudly. "My faithful steed."

The girls burst into giggles.

Booth couldn't help but join in the laughter. He had forgotten how much fun it was to be a kid, to just let loose and be Sir Handsome of...Aragonia? No, no it was...what was it? Andalucia? He was so caught up in the carefree moment, that he didn't notice that the girls had grown quiet. Or that Cee Cee had her arms behind her back, hiding something.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Princess 'Zalea, Daddy!"

"Oops, my bad. " Booth bent down on one knee, bowing deeply. "What may I do for you Princess Azalea? I am but your humble servant."

"Me and Lu...Me and Princess Roz-lyn, we had a 'nother idea."

Booth had a momentary parental doubt about what the could mean, but pushed it away in the spirit of the moment. At least until Cee Cee revealed what she had been hiding.

She held a clear plastic box filled with a mass of color tubes, plastic disks, and...oh God. He'd forgotten that Brennan had given Cee Cee some of her old make-up to use for "playing pretend".

Lucy watched as Mr. Booth sat cross legged, ready for them to put make up on him. Mr. Booth was fun and that's why she liked coming over to play with Cee Cee. Cee Cee's mommy was really pretty and sometimes she would take them to the cupcake shop and they could each have one cupcake!

She grabbed a black stick and helped Cee Cee put the make up on. "You need a scar, Mr. Booth." She carefully drew a zigzag along his forehead.

Cee Cee had drawn a red spot on both of his cheeks. He looked silly.

"What about you two?" he asked.

She giggled along with Cee Cee and she sat, ready for Mr. Booth to put makeup on her. It was cold and smushy a little bit but when she looked in the mirror, she was excited! She looked like a real princess. Cee Cee did too!

Cee Cee smiled as her Daddy fixed her Halloween fairy wings for Lucy. He was a grown-up with a great big important job catching bad guys, but he was playing with them just like he was a kid too! He hadn't even gotten upset one little bit when they put all of the makeup on his face. Even when they put the blue stuff on his eyes!

She patted the cardboard circle on her head just to make sure it was still there. It was really the prize from the kiddie meal at the place where they got hamburgers sometimes, but Daddy said it was a beautiful crown for a beatiful princess. So that made it true!

"Okay, I think were ready now, Princess Azalea and Princess Rosalyn."

Cee Cee looked from her Daddy standing there next to the rocking horse to Lucy who looked so pretty she could be in the fairy tale book for real. Right then and there, she decided she had the bestest Daddy in the whole world.

"Yeah, Daddy. Let's play!"

"Well." Booth said. "If I'm going to rescue you, then you need to be hidden away right?"

"Right." Cee Cee replied.

"In a tall tower!" Lucy added.

"Tall tower, tall tower..." he muttered to himself. Then he got an idea. "Be right back girls...I mean princesses."

He went into the living room and smiled. Now this, this was his specialty. He removed the bowl of chips from the table and set about getting rid of all the valuable things in the living room, including Bone's weird death mask from Columbia.

He went into the linen closet and got out the appropriate items and began his task. He tried to do it quickly because he knew there were two anxious princesses waiting. He shuffled furniture and piled up cushions and transformed the living room. 'There.' he thought to himself as he went back into the bedroom. 'That should do it.'

There was a whole lot of noise coming from the living room, and Cee Cee wanted to peek more than anything in the world. But that would ruin the surprise. And she liked surprises almost as much as she liked bugs and cowboy boots.

Then she heard her Daddy's voice call out from the living room.

"Princess Rosalyn and Princess Azalea...your castle awaits!"

"A castle!" She looked at Lucy, who was jumping up and down she was so excited.

"Let's go, Cee Cee." Lucy said, unable to wait any longer.

Brimming with excitement, the two little girls each slipped their feet into a pair of Brennan's high heeled shoes, watching them turn into fairy princess shoes before their eyes. And then, holding hands, the two best friends walked from the room, ready to meet Sir Handsome for their grand adventure.

They clunked down the hallway (as princesses do) and turned the corner to see the coolest castle ever made. It had a tall tower made from cushions and pillows stacked on top of each other, it had several secret rooms constructed from pillows and sheets. Cee Cee looked down and jumped with delight. There was a wooden drawbridge made from wooden spoons and cutting boards and such and around the castle was the most perfect moat ever, blue teatowels serving as the water.

"Look, Lucy, Look!" Cee Cee said, forgetting their princess names in excitement. "It's the most beautiful castle ever."

Lucy nodded, her eyes wide as she looked around the castle.

"Well hello."

The girls looked and saw Sir Handsome coming out of the fort.

"I'm Sir Handsome and this is my noble steed, ummm, Frank."

The girls giggled.

"Are you ready to go on a quest?"

They nodded excitedly.

Cee Cee had no idea what a quest was, but she was sure if her Daddy made it up, then it was going to be lots and lots of fun.

She and Lucy leaned forward, as Sir Handsome explained that somewhere in the castle, were magic coins that made wishes come true for good little princesses. But an old meanie wizard named Gorgonzola had hidden them away, because he didn't like for any one to have fun.

"That's not nice!" Lucy...er, Princess Rosalyn, said.

"No. It's not, Princess. But I, Sir Handsome of...where was it again?"

"Andalucia!" The girls shouted in unison.

"Right, right. But I, Sir Handsome of Andalucia will lead my Princesses into the castle to find the magic coins. So that we can all live happily ever after."

"Let's go, Daddy! Right now!" Cee Cee exclaimed, grabbing Booth's hand to lead him towards the castle.

"Daddy? Whose Daddy?" Booth asked. "I am Sir Handsome and this is my noble steed..."

"Frank!" Lucy cried out, grabbing onto his other hand. "Now, lets go, Mr. B!"

Trying in vain to hide his grin, Booth started to lead the girls towards the castle. But at just that moment, there was a loud growl from behind them. Eyes wide, the girls shrieked as they ran towards the castle.

"It's the wizard!"

"It's Go-go-zola!"

Booth watched as they scrambled behind one of Brennan's good sheets, and then turned to look at his son, a teasing smile on his face.

"But, Parker, I thought you were too old to play pretend anymore!"

"Ssh, Dad, I'm Gorgonzola, remember?" he said, pointing to the quivering girls. "Besides, I'm not that old." He shrugged his shoulders and gave a grin which tugged at Booth's heart.

Booth winked and turned to the girls. "Oh no, we'd better run. C'mon."

He began to trot a little while the girls clunked after him. He lead them through the kitchen and down the hall as 'Gorgonzola' came growling after them. Finally, they made their way back in front of the castle.

"Oh no, Mr. B, look!" Lucy said, pointing at the drawbridge. Several of the spoons and such had been swept away.

'We have to cross it anyway." Booth...I mean Sir. Handsome said, as he stuck his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. "Use your tippy toes girls. Quickly. You'd better leave your shoes behind."

They pulled off their shoes and followed Sir Handsome as they tippytoed across the bridge. When they made it to the other side they sighed in relief.

"Go-go-zola's following us!" Cee Cee cried.

The little girls shrieked with delighted fear as the old meanie wizard tromped in front of the moat in his big blue raincoat and yellow galoshes, waving his wooden spoon...his wand...in the air.

"I will turn anyone that tries to steal my magic coins into, into...TOADS!"

The princesses turned to Sir Handsome with alarm on their faces.

"Toads, Mr. B! Those have warts!"

"But toads are fun too! Like the beetles, except they jump!" Cee Cee said, momentarily abandoning her role in defense of another of her favorite animals.

"Well, then, then..." Parker stuttered, then he had it! "Then I'll turn you into...Peas and Carrots!"

Eyes wide with shock, Cee Cee turned to Booth.

"Oh, Da...Sir Handsome. You gotta save us now!"

"Yeah, peas are guh-ross!" Lucy nodded her head emphatically.

"Don't worry, Princesses! I will vanquish that old wizard and..."

"What's van-kwish, Mr. B?" Lucy asked, scrunching her face.

"It's...it means..." Booth struggled to keep a straight face as Parker continued his antics on the other side of the tea towels.

"It means tickled till he gives up." Booth said.

"Wait, what?" Parker said, backing up.

But Booth was quicker and grabbed his son by the waist. "Quick girls, run into the castle and find the magic coins. I'll take care of Gorgonzola!"

Booth began tickling Parker, who let out squeals and began kicking his legs. "Had enough?" Booth asked.

"Yes, please dad, no more." Parker replied, laughing.

"Say it louder." Booth said, nudging him.

"OH, YOU HAVE VANQUISHED ME WITH YOUR AWESOME TICKLE POWERS" Parker shouted.

The girls cheered from inside the castle.

"C'mon Daddy, we found some magic coins!" Cee Cee shouted.

The magic coins they were referring to, were in fact, chocolate coins that Brennan was saving for something or other.

"Don't worry Gorgonzola." he said to Parker. "I'll get you some magic coins too."

"Thanks Dad." Parker smiled.

Booth crawled on his hands and knees inside the castle (he was getting quite tired now) and found the princesses.

Booth inched through the tunnels of sheets and cushions, shaking his head. He couldn't quite believe how quickly they had pulled him into this little adventure, but he had to admit, he had had a blast.

He rounded the last corner, expecting to two princesses with chocolate covered faces to greet their conquering hero. Instead, he found two exhausted little girls, asleep with their arms around each other, gold foil wrapped coins scattered around them.

Sighing with relief, he dropped to the floor, rolling onto his back and closing his eyes. Suddenly, a nap didn't seem like such a bad idea at all.

"Dad?"

He opened his eyes to find Parker staring back at him from a gap in the cushion tower.

"Where are my chocolate coins?" He said mischievously.

Booth rolled his eyes, but couldn't quite keep the smile from his face.

Kids.

It just never ended.

And that was alright with him.

xxxxxxx

Brennan opened the front door and knew immediately something was different

It wasn't until she rounded the corner however that she realized how different. The living room had been converted into some sort of gigantic fort and half of her kitchen was scattered all over the floor

As well as two pairs of her favourite high heels. She wondered what sort of game Booth had been sucked into playing with the girls. Looking at the ground, she saw two feet sticking out of the fort.

Smiling, she crept forward, leaning down and peeking inside. There was Booth, sound asleep, dressed up in some sort of outfit, make up all over his face with Cee Cee and Lucy snuggled into his side, also asleep.

For a brief moment, she considered letting him rest. After all, it looked as if the poor guy had earned it. But it was getting late. Reaching forward, she gently pushed against his shoulder to wake him.

Startled, Booth sat up quickly, his head pushing through the "roof" of sofa cushions. Blinking rapidly, he rubbed his hand over his face, unknowingly smearing mascara across his forehead.

"Bones, wh-what time is it?"

"It's after 7. And um, Booth..." She started to say before a giggle came from behind her.

Booth's eyes widened and his face flushed red as he realized that she wasn't alone. He looked around her shoulder to find another woman standing behind her.

Shrugging his shoulders and smiling widely, he stood and extended his hand to Lucy's mom.

"Sir Handsome of Andalucia, at your service madam"


End file.
